


My Sick Prince

by DiamondintheRough76



Series: National November Write Month 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: This takes place when Zuko is at war with himself and sick! Mostly fluff and just love for my favorite Prince...
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: National November Write Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669
Kudos: 30





	My Sick Prince

“Uncle Iroh!” you yelped. 

He was knelt beside Zuko’s sleeping form, and gently shushed you. “He is asleep.” 

Zuko moved in his sleep, and his face contorted slightly. Iroh handed you the cloth and you gently dabbed the sweat off of his nephew’s head. 

You were honored that Iroh trusted you enough, but after knowing the true identity of the pair, you supposed this wasn’t much of a stretch. 

You overheard the elder call the teen “Zuko” after the shop had closed. You had come to bring Iroh a new book you had wanted him to read. 

———

You had been talking about it in the tea shop, and he had enthusiastically agreed to read it and discuss it with you later. 

Later that night, when the pair was closing the shop, you went to deliver the book. 

“Prince Zuko! Can you bring me the lovely white tea set? I want to have it ready for tomorrow!” 

You had gasped from the doorway, and Lee, well, Zuko, had whipped around to face you. The teapot dropped and shattered, and you recognized it as the one that Uncle used to serve you. 

Iroh had insisted you call him “Uncle,” and you happily obliged in exchange for his wisdom. 

“Y/N,” Zuko had whispered. “Please, I’m not...” But he couldn’t finish. He couldn’t lie to his only friend, the only person he truly cared for beside his uncle. 

“I’m not going to turn you in,” you decided aloud. Iroh had appeared and was watching you. “I suppose that makes you Iroh.” 

“That is my name,” he agreed, “but I wish to remain Uncle, if you would allow me the honor.”

“Enough of this Uncle, she knows who we are, she’s a threat,” Zuko rasped. His voice wasn’t as strong as it should’ve been, and you knew that he didn’t believe his own words. 

———

“He is fighting himself, both within, and now as this sickness.” Uncle Iroh’s voice snapped you out of the memory, and you nodded quickly. 

“Is there anything we can do for him?” you asked quietly. 

“Give him a reason to win.” Iroh stood and walked over to the teapot, shamelessly heating the tea in his hands and offering you a cup. You happily accepted. 

You sat by his side, allowing Uncle to get much needed rest. You stroked his hair gently, continuing to wipe the sweat from his face with the rag. 

You had gotten up to get more water, when Zuko shot up from his bedroll. You rushed to his side, setting the bucket just out of his reach. 

With the blanket having fallen, your eyes traced his lean but defined form, appreciating the strength and scars the teen held. 

He stared at you, almost as if he didn’t believe you were real. 

“I’m here,” you murmured, gently resting your hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“That’s all I’ve had,” he confirmed, resting his hand on your own. 

You smiled at him, before pulling him in for a hug. It took him by surprise, but he leaned into you anyway. He knew that you pushed for physical contact, and while you respected his boundaries, he found himself more amenable to your touch each day. 

He shifted over to allow you to lay down with him. You did, running your hands through his hair and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, and soon you could hear his faint snores. 

You smiled, but joined him in sleep moments later. 

———

You woke up to the smell of Uncle Iroh’s cooking. The spot next to you was warm, so Zuko had just gotten up. He was smiling at his uncle, holding a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. You smiled and joined them for breakfast. 

Zuko looked happier, healthier, and more relaxed. It was so nice to see, and you hoped it would last. From what you knew of his past, he truly deserved to be happy. 

———

“Uncle, I’m going to wash up, thank you for breakfast,” Zuko said with a smile. He gave you a friendly nod and slid the door to the washroom behind him. 

“You truly brought him back,” Iroh remarked as you washed bowls. “I have not seen him smile like this since he was very young. He feels safe with you, and he cares for you. I can see you care for my nephew very much as well. Young love is a beautiful thing, and I’m happy he has found it with you.”

You ducked your head and blushed, but didn’t confirm anything. For now, you were content with helping Zuko to find peace, even if it only lasted a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
